epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Corporal Genesis DXTR/Epic User Battles of History! DexterMaximus vs TKWarrior 2
OK. This is your good friend Corporal Genesis DXTR, aka DexterMaximus, with a battle that has no holds barred. Well, 1 or 2 holds have been barred, but they were drinked too much, they punched a woman, raped a dude and pissed in the jackpot machine. They had to be barred. Lousy holds. Anyway, this is my rematch against TK, and the current score is 1-0 to me. Can TK catch up, or will Dexter beat him again? Find out right here! Also, the intro is taken from Hitler vs Vader 2, so fuckit. Cast Kayne Walker as Corporal Genesis DXTR Tim Kelly as TKWarrior Battle User battle station. Doors appear whenever a new battle is planned. As the masked person walks through the corridors, he looks at the different names. "''Corporal Genesis DXTR vs ShoopDaKev" ''is tripled, each marked I II and III." The light is off in them. The battle has finished. There are some lit up. Still going. He reaches his destination. The wall of the corridor. It has a built-in computer, next to a dusty dark door marked "NightFalcon9004 vs LuigiGuy" The figure types something into the computer, and he is whisked away to a door. It is marked "TKWarrior vs Corporal Genesis DXTR." he enters the room. In it is a rap arena. TK is on a podium, frozen in place with an invisible stasis field. It is marked "TKWarrior lost this battle, but it was a close call. Anyone could have won ~ Corporal Genesis DXTR." the figure walked up to the button marked "unfreeze" and pressed it. TK fell to the floor, coughing. '''Who are you? Why did you unfreeze me?" ''TK asked "''I can answer that" ''said the figure, who unmasked himself revealing himself to be... EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! TKWARRIOR! VS! DEXTERMAXIMUS! ...BEGIN! 'Dexter-' Guess what, bitch? I'm back, and I'm raring to go. I beat you last time, now I'll do it again, don't you know? Your Twitter name was right, wasn't it? You are T Krapper You may be level with me for modship, but I'm the better rapper I'm on the road to glory, you're sitting on the path to hell. And when I burn your ass, I'll be laughing my ass off, LOL You losing a battle is as numerous as your paragraphs of hip-hop Why don't you take my advice, Kelly? Stop rapping and just dick off! 'TK-' Oh Dexter Maximus, I'll have a great laugh at this, Mit's madness is making your rhymes look like Samis's. How are you even howling at me, you're so foul, Got a new account, Dexter without the vowels. Bitch I'm all consonants, got these awesome comments, they're not compliments, You're feeling a burning itch, a cold diss on every continent, it's hot, ain't it? I'm not a rapper, I'm a velociraptor running around to over lap ya, TK-Rex is what they call me to mess with Dex, the lyrical disaster. 'Dexter-' You're right, you are a dinosaur, 'cause I'm gonna make you extinct. My rhymes are so smooth, they're hyper, you could say they're linked. I'll wipe you off the face of the Earth, you coke-addicted weirdo. Stop using Rhymezone for the raps, fly away like a superhero. You look like the illegitimate lovechild of Bieber and Carrot Top So just top yourself, and those raps? I beg you to stop. You may have the last verse, but I have the last laugh. You may be an American jackass, but I can do the math. 'TK-' Rhymezone? Please, their words are elementary. Dex, rest in pieces, at your best, in the ERB Cemetary. Coke? I'll take Mountain Dew, and I am a superhero, Rap Lad, side kick to Rap God, you're more like Paro. I rap like 2Pac, you sing like the Biebs on a high note, Thanks for giving me the last verse, like on Freestyle Psycho. C'mon, cooperate with me, Corporal Genocide, may I ask? Have you ever rapped before, and if so, do you really think you will last? WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC! E-E-E-EPIC! R-R...R-R-R-R-RAP! B-BATTLES O-O-OF HISTORY! Poll Who Won? Corporal Genesis DXTR TKWarrior Category:Blog posts